Sherilyn Schachter
)]] Name: '''Sherilyn “Sheri” Schachter '''Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Drama, beauty & cosmetics, fashion, shopping, Hollywood gossip, celebrity culture, movies and girls soccer. Appearance: Sheri is a fairly attractive girl, she usually takes great pride with her choice of outfit and cosmetics and bases most of her styles from 1990’s fashion. She has a heart shaped face with a narrow chin, and her complexion has a natural light tan to it. Sheri has hazel eyes with slight amber and brown flecks in them which compliment her chestnut brown hair. Sheri’s eyes have a very slight almond shape to them, not enough to be overly noticeable, but paired with her high Nordic cheekbones and plucked eyebrows, she has an almost regal look at times. Sheri naturally has a unibrow, something which she used to be teased about by her sister, Claudette. She is very self conscious about her eyebrows, which plucks constantly to keep in perfect symmetry and shape, she once went overboard with her tweezers in freshman year and spent a term looking like an alien. Her ears stick out a tiny bit, and she plans to have them surgically pinned back when she is older. She wears clip-on studs as she doesn’t like the idea of having piercings, and thinks tattoos are simply tacky. Sheri also occasionally breaks out into spots, especially when she suddenly changes to a radical new diet she found in a magazine. Her spots mainly form around her lips, lower nose and her forehead, but she usually keeps them at bay with numerous beauty products. Sheri also has a light sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and like when she has spots, she conceals these under a light foundation and bronzer. Sheri has full lips which she used to be teased about in elementary school, names like ‘fish face’ and ‘frog lips’ were tossed about playfully in the earlier grades. Both her mother and her sister have full lips which compliment their faces, only during puberty did Sheri’s lip start looking less comedic and more attractive. Her nose however, is a different story. It is narrow and slightly long, seeming strangely out of place on her face. The bridge of her nose has a strange yet slight outwards curve giving the impression that she had it broken. Sheri refers to her nose as ‘the beak’ and aspires to raise money for surgery when she is older. Her teeth are square, white and even but she still wears a retainer which doesn’t affect her speech too much, unless when she’s trying to say a lot of things at once. Her voice sounds fairly normal, average feminine tones and the regional accent, but at times it can slip and sound like she has a slight lisp which lead her to wear it as little as possible. Sheri’s hair is chestnut brown and goes down to her shoulders, it has a slight natural wave to it and it curls outwards towards the end. She usually straightens her hair and keeps it up in a ponytail, then pushing the majority of her bangs to the right where she often has to keep brushing hair out of her eye. Sheri is 5’6” and has a slim, slightly curved figure. Her waist is slightly narrower than the rest of her body and her hips stick out slightly, her legs are long and gently toned from volleyball. She has a little bit of fat around her thighs and belly, but still retains a slim figure, as a result her thighs are somewhat shapely whereas she has a very slight potbelly that would only be visible if she wore a crop top or bikini top. She weighs in at around 126 lbs and has a generally healthy appearance. Sheri usually wears foundation and bronzer over her face to conceal minor imperfections, her freckles and if she has any, spots. She wears a faint reddish-pink gloss and pencil on her lips that is only several shades darker than her skin tone, to give her a ‘light makeup’ look. She ritually uses a mascara wand to keep her eyelashes thick, black and long and uses a makeup pencil to trace around the ridges of her eyelids and ticks off to the side, giving her eyes a ‘cat eye’ look. She keeps her nails manicured and varnished, and doesn’t use polish unless she’s going out or at home. Her nails aren’t long, and are only a centimetre longer than trimmed nails, with a square top and French tips. Sheri bases her fashion sense off of styles in the 1990’s, and creates her own modern versions. Her main source of inspiration comes from the 1993 movie “Clueless” where she models herself and her friend Cherry off of characters Cher Horowitz and Dionne Davenport. She and Cherry usually try to match each other, and their styles usually include plain blouses with either a sweater vest or cardigan over them and a miniskirt with a tartan print. They finish the look with blazers that either match or compliment the pattern on the skirt and either pantyhose, leggings or knee high socks. Sheri likes patterns and prints and is often seen wearing a thigh length Houndstooth jacket and beret during cold weather. Sheri has no accessories that she wears a lot, only using them for when she dressed up to go out with friends or for a date. Where some girls have a ring or some bangles they wear each day, or a necklace passed down from their grandmothers, Sheri is one of those girls who isn’t fussed over jewellery. However, she is a complete shoe fanatic and her closet is dominated by shoeboxes and tissue paper. When Sheri is abducted for The Program she is wearing a black and white Houndstooth jacket that comes midway down her thigh, with this she wears black and white brogue heels with black pantyhose. Under the jacket Sheri wears a white puff-sleeve blouse with a red A line miniskirt. Sheri wears an oversized red clip in her hair and carries a red leather handbag to compliment the skirt. Biography: Sheri was born to Greg and Angie Schachter in Youngstown, Ohio. She has an older sister, Claudette, who is her junior by five years and didn’t like the prospect of competing with a baby for attention. Youngstown had been Greg’s hometown, when he was in high school he talked about seeing the world and learning different cultures, and he went on to study Urban Geography at YSA. During his years at YSA, he joined the Kappa Alpha Psi fraternity and met Angie Keane. During his years YSA his mother was diagnosed with lung cancer, and paired with his fathers already existing heart problems, the stress and anxiety piled up. Greg was consoled by Angie, who stood by him through various states of stress, depression and anxiety. Shortly before graduation, his mother had passed away and he knew then that he wanted to stay in Youngstown to look after his father, who was dealing with the loss perhaps even worse than he was, and had started turning to the bottle for solace. It was around this time that Angie fell pregnant with Claudette, named after Greg’s mother and the couple had a small wedding at a registry office. The birth of Claudette brought new happiness to the Schachter’s, and despite being a young couple, they were able to support their new family with their respective careers and funding from Greg’s father. When Claudette had turned four, her grandfather had died from a heart attack in the night. Like his father, Greg turned to the bottle, his mourning turned into a long-lasting depression and he became moody and bitter. Angie tried to console Greg but he only shrugged her away, believing she didn’t know what she was going through. She confessed to Greg that her own parents had died in a car crash, and she went to live her aunt Marjory and uncle Sam. She revealed that she had been a problem child, always getting into trouble and at first being awkward and abrasive with her relatives. Greg was fired from his job for being late numerous times and being disorderly from the influence of alcohol. To get Greg back in shape for his daughter, Angie convinced him to take his first five year period of military service in a hope of getting him off of the bottle and restoring the hardworking father he used to be. Greg and Angie entrusted Claudette to a babysitter and had a night of passion at a hotel downtown before Greg was taken away. It wasn’t until several days after that Angie had discovered that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl nine months later whom she named Sherilyn, after her own deceased mother. She kept her daughters in contact with her husband through phone calls, letters and scrapbooks sent through the mail. Sherilyn was a loud baby, demanding attention and shaking her chubby fists in the air. This did nothing to ease Claudette’s childish fears of being forgotten and replaced by Sheri. She coped with these fears later on by picking out Sheri’s weak points and insecurities and poking at them cruelly. Angie often had to enlist the help of her neighbour, an old widow named Mrs. Pasternak, to help her with her daughters and look after them when she was at work or grocery shopping. Sheri was always throwing her toys out of her cradle or crying, and flew into a tantrum of epic proportions when Claudette teased her by taking away her stuffed rabbit, Mister Wabbit. When Sheri started walking, she tottered about aimlessly, bumping into things. She usually tested Mrs. Pasternak’s patience and temper but one day when she accidentally smashed a tiffany lamp, Mrs. Pasternak lost it and stubbed out a cigarette into the back of Sheri’s hand. She pulled it away almost instantly, realising what she had done and immediately started apologising frantically to the infant and trying to tend to the burn. It wasn’t severe enough to leave a small, circular scar but to this day Sheri has a slight fear of hot things and fires and refuses to smoke. In a feeble attempt to make it back up to Sheri for burning her, Mrs. Pasternak gave Sheri free reign of her bedroom, which is possibly what fuelled Sheri’s strong interest in fashion. She’d parade about in pumps much too big for her feet, lipstick shoddily applied across her face and with a vintage fascinator on her head. Her head would be weighed down by the numerous necklaces hanging from her neck and her hands would be smeared red with the nail polish she tried applying herself. Sheri’s fashion sense would improve later on, going from the clothes, makeup and jewellery from an older woman’s closet to casually flicking through fashion magazines when any other girl her age would be using a colouring book. Claudette was more of a tomboy, and whilst she had no genuine dislike of her sister, she still saw her as a rival for attention. She picked on her for being a girly girl, a tart, having a big nose, having big lips and having a unibrow. Sheri wasn’t particularly witty and didn’t have any insults to reply with, so usually ignored her. Sheri gradually became Mrs. Pasternak’s favourite child to baby sit, and the two would watch old movies together like Sunset Boulevard or Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? Which Mrs. Pasternak sometimes drew light-hearted comparisons the Sheri and Claudette and the sisters Blanche and Jane Hudson. Sheri had a strong interest in movies and aspired to be a famous actress one day like the starlets she watched with Mrs. Pasternak. Her favourites changed rapidly, Greta Garbo, Bette Davis, Lana Turner, Joan Crawford, Judy Garland, Louise Brooks, Jayne Mansfield, Marilyn Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor and Audrey Hepburn. She was told by Mrs. Pasternak that every great actress needed a stage name, and that “Sherilyn Schachter” didn’t have much star quality. It was around that time that she was given her own stage name; Sheridan Slater. When Greg returned several months before Sherilyn’s fifth birthday, he discovered the daughter who was raised without him was a style conscious girl who begged and pleaded her mother each day to let her join the kids drama club. When Sherilyn was in elementary school, her behaviour and mannerisms were built off of those manifested by the starlets and divas of old Hollywood. Her teachers raised eyebrows but thought it was cute, although strange act. A few kids poked fun at her being a drama queen, but she soon became accepted, her flamboyant behaviour becoming the expected norm. Sheri was sometimes the target of a couple of jokes involving her nose and lips, but she shrugged them off gracefully and soon became something of a class idol when she was finally allowed by her parents to join the kids drama club at the theatre. Sherilyn was popular, but the awe and amazement surrounding her died out soon after when her peers found their own talents and hobbies. Nonetheless, Sheri continued at the drama club and impressed her teacher by how dramatic, over the top and flamboyant she was for such a young girl. Either way, she wasn’t the best actress and whenever she was cast in productions or pageants, she was always moving background; a dancing flower, an angel at the nativity and one of the children in The Sound of Music. An older girl named Megan Burke had better roles than Sheri, and was also the best actress in the club. At first Sheri admired her, but when she tried talking to her she was dismissed as a ‘snot-nosed brat’, a rivalry of sorts began between them. Back at home, her father called Claudette his little princess and Sheri his little superstar. Her mother, who had fading feminist views from her idealistic stage at university wasn’t too fond of Sheri’s interests, and quietly chose Claudette as her favourite. Sheri grew older, being very aware that she was turning into a daddies girl, and whilst she loved her mother, she wasn’t particularly fond of the things she came out with. Angie would say things like “I’d just die if my daughter entered a beauty pageant!” or “Why can’t you be more like your sister? She wants to be a doctor one day, Sheri, not a starlet.” Nonetheless, as Sheri became more and more aware of fashion she began playing with barbies, dressing them up in different outfits and even trying to re-enact movies she had seen. Towards the end of elementary school, Sheri was only wearing clothing that came from stores like the kid versions of GAP or Abercrombie and Fitch. She was unimpressed by K-Mart clothing, hand-me-downs and outfits found in the bargain section. At these times it was when she was being accused of being vain, spoilt or a diva. Her father however, spoilt her and bought her things like nail polishes and fruity lip glosses to experiment with, by the time she had left elementary, she knew more about makeup and cosmetics than her sister, a sophomore. Mrs. Pasternak and Sheri still maintained a friendship, and Sheri would visit her after school and they’d watch more movies together. In the drama club, when once again outdone by Megan, Sheri threw a tantrum. When scolded by the teacher Sheri stated “I’m not too big for the stage, the stage is too small for me!” and promptly quit. During the summer holidays, Greg was drafted involuntarily into another five years of military service and the family was in an uproar. Claudette was in tears because she didn’t want to lose her father again and Angie wasn’t sure whether or not she could endure another five years as an abstinent single mother. It perhaps hurt Sheri the most as the parent she had bonded with the most was being pulled away simply because “The General” said so. Angie came to a brave decision, and volunteered for her first five years so she could be drafted with her husband. Sheri and Claudette were then sent to Pittsburgh to live with Marjory and Sam Keane, both children had been visited by their grandparents numerous times so it was a warm relief to find something familiar in what was the biggest change of their lives so far. Sheri was enrolled into middle school, and being a new student she had been paired with an orientation buddy who’s responsibility was to make sure she knew her way around the school and was welcomed into the student body. Her orientation buddy became her first new friend, Alex Thornton. For the first few weeks, Sheri was generally avoided as she gave off that ‘weird new kid presence’ that only other kids could detect, and naturally avoided. She stayed friends with Alex, who whilst not being the best example of what she looked for in a friend (female, fashionable, dramatic and likely to adopt the ‘sidekick’ role) they got on like a house on fire and knew they would be close friends for a while to come. Eventually Sheri became more popular with her classmates, and despite being a stranger, some girls started to pick up on the idea that given Sheri’s attributes (with the exception of the nose she was very pretty, she knew way more about makeup than they did and that she had a good sense of style) she was a perfect addition to their clique. Whilst not popular, her new classmates started to grow on her and vice versa, and she had made a niche in a group of girls. During middle school, the further Sheri’s group climbed up the social ladder the further away Alex seemed to be. He wasn’t a reclusive loner, but he had his own views and ideals, he was independent, his own individual. The kind of thing that gets you labelled as a nerd or a hippy by other kids who were into more mainstream things. Sheri’s friends were by no means the social elite of the school, but they were popular in their own right. The sort of group who’s members had big personalities and enough influence on others to avoid being targeted by bullies, but yet not too much as to be viewed as the bitch brigade. Sheri was sometimes criticised by her friends for ‘wasting her time’ with somebody like Alex, but she always remembered how nice and friendly he had been when she was nothing more than the new kid. Sheri joined a new drama club, where she met Cherry Valentino, a 7th grader like herself who came from a different neighbourhood. Cherry possessed the same sort of character as Sheri, and the two nearly saw mirror images in each other with a few minor differences. Whilst they both aspired to be famous actresses, Sheri was more directed towards the Hollywood movie industry whilst Cherry was a fan of Broadway in New York City. Both girls had a keen fashion sense and both were relative buffs when it came to shows and movies, and they became fast friends. On sleepovers they’d go from watching musicals and golden age movies to chick flicks and teen comedies. It was during this time that they both grew addicted to the movie “Clueless” and made it ritual that they should watch it at least once a month together. The characters of Cher Horowitz and Dionne Davenport became the solid inspirations for their style, and the two girls would give each other makeovers or go shopping looking for outfits and clothing that they could mix and match to get the 90’s rich girl look. As ever, Claudette was constantly criticising Sheri for her friendships, behaviour, style, mindset and just about anything she could label as anti-feminist, fame seeking, stereotypical, materialistic or something a bimbo wannabe would do. By the time Sheri became a freshman, Claudette was studying at the University of Pittsburgh Medicine Center. Sheri was delighted that her sister, who enjoyed nothing more than picking on her, was at University and she was finally in high school, the same high school that Cherry and Alex were to attend. She and Cherry were now best friends not only in their drama club, but in school as well. Sheri’s grandparents were always supportive and came to watch productions and shows, and Cherry was always a welcome guest at the family home. Another close friend of Sheri’s was Alex, who she often thought was the male form of her sister, but at least she was friends with him. The two usually criticised each other, Sheri being a materialistic airhead who aspired to be a fame seeker and Alex just another douchebag going through the adolescent idealistic bullshit phase. Sheri’s interest of fashion, movies, cosmetics and drama were kept ever present in her friendship with Cherry. The two gave each other makeovers and tested out free samples of new cosmetic products when they went clothes shopping, a weekly tradition. The two watched movies whenever they were together and both were in drama club. However, Cherry drew the line at the Hollywood and celebrity gossip which Sheri was so engrossed in, thinking of the moviemaking in Hollywood being cash cows that don’t do it for the art and the celebrities surrounded by gossip and reality TV shows were nothing but greedy individuals abusing their talents and fame. Nonetheless, Sheri was always gossiping about the latest scandal, split up or wardrobe malfunction on the red carpet with her other friends, despite not mixing much, this was a subject both Cherry and Alex could say they had the same opinion on. Sheri has also been encouraged by her grandparents to get an extracurricular activity that isn’t to do with drama, and seeing the General’s Pride high drama department as a mediocre platform for her acting (which with the help of Cherry, she had improved on, going from an over-the-top diva to a somewhat respectable amateur) she knew that she’d be going out of her comfort zone. She tried out for the JV girls soccer team in her freshman year, and being quick on her feet she made it in (despite not knowing much about the rules, girls soccer wasn’t exactly that much of a popular choice in the extracurricular activities) and was one of the worst players. She often spent games sitting on the bench, but along with juggling her friendships with Alex and Cherry, pursuing her dream and managing she pulled adequate grades she managed to cram in some knowledge on the game and slowly became a better player. In her sophomore year, Sheri isn’t the best player on the JV team, but she certainly isn’t the worst. Her rivalry with both her sister and other drama club members fuelled her competitive nature and she is now one of the average players, she only rarely sits out and is in no danger from being dropped from the team, but at least she found a new appreciation for the game. Sheri also uses soccer as her main source of exercise to keep in shape, paired with the zany diets she sticks to she is always slim and healthy, but has a slight potbelly from the big hearty meals her grandmother prepares. In her drama club she has finally achieved being one of the players to not be given bit parts, and whilst never the star, she is happy with having at least some lines to work with. Sheri isn’t the most attractive girl in school by a long shot, but her slim, leggy figure, proficiency with cosmetics, natural beauty (except her beaky nose) and sense of style gains her a place in the list of the more attractive girls at General’s Pride. Sheri has a slight reputation of being uptight though, whilst she isn’t mean or vindictive, she can be overly dramatic at times and is more than obvious when stating her dislike for riff-raff and delinquents. Her high standards can give her a slightly bitchy edge, as does her competitive nature, but in general she tries to be nice to most people and is proud in saying that she has never been a bully. Sheri tends to avoid people she deems as troublemakers, she naturally follows the rule and sees it as pointless and silly when people go about either breaking them because they’re juvenile delinquents or because they try to rebel. People who aren’t clean-cut or don’t take pride in their appearance annoy her, and whilst she is generally nice and doesn’t bully girls she mentally deems as frumpy or unkempt, she has an internal aversion to high school boys for those reasons. She sees high school boys as immature, dumb, dirty and wonders why they can’t be mature and intellectual (although overly analytical and intellectual types like her mother, sister and Alex grate on her) and has girlish dreams of meeting a gentleman with the looks of Clark Gable, Cary Grant or Humphrey Bogart. For this reason she also doesn’t go on many dates and is a keeping her virginity, but at times she can be flirty either by mistake or force of habit. Sheri is generally nice, despite her unintentional bitchy side and habitual diva-ish behaviour, and generally tries to be as warm and polite as possible. When sending texts or emails she types in proper English, and has a dislike for text speak, although in reality she does sound like a valley girl when she talks despite having no connection to California. Sheri and Cherry also have a dislike of public transport, so persuade Alex, who has a drivers permit, to drive them around in the Camaro he got from his brother. Having a permit herself, Sheri knows how to drive and looks mature enough to not get stopped when she persuades Alex to let her drive. Sheri is a responsible driver and her grandparents know not to worry when she’s behind the wheel. To sum Sheri up, she is a fashion conscious girl who aspires to be a big time actress in both movies and television. She is somewhat attractive and popular, but can be picky, uptight and even slightly bitchy at times. She endeavours to be polite and despite having something of a valley girl persona, she subverts it by being a fairly good soccer player, dedicated actress and a decent student. Her best friends are Cherry Valentino and Alex Thompson, the former because of their uncanny similarities and the latter as he was the first person to truly welcome her into school when she was the new girl. Her parents have both been drafted into the military but are to return later on in the year, and she is currently being raised by her grandparents. Her main worries and anxieties revolve mainly being around fire or those she thinks of as thugs, as well as the possibility that her parents will once again uproot her when they return from their drafts. She enjoys nothing more than shopping and watching movies with Cherry, but at the same time is confused as to why she is so drawn to Alex despite their clash of personalities. She isn’t the queen bee of General’s Pride by a long shot, but is happy with her position on the pecking order. Advantages: Sheri is fairly popular and hasn’t bullied anybody, and whilst a little snooty at times, would surely be a friendly face to others and wouldn’t find it particularly hard to gain trust or an alliance. Sheri also has predetermined alliances with both Cherry Valentino and Alex Thornton, who would instantly pair up with her given the opportunity. Sheri’s competitive edge may help in making her a better contender, so whilst she could have the potential of gaining a players mindset, whether she can walk the walk or not is a high gamble. Being a soccer player, Sheri has a good amount of stamina and can do a fast sprint for a short while, making it that bit easier to flee from a bloodthirsty attacker. Whilst Sheri has her own fears, she certainly isn’t squeamish. Although there is nothing in her past contributing to her iron stomach, she merely isn’t rattled by the sight of blood. Disadvantages: Despite sibling rivalry and various absences of her parents, Sheri has had a very comfortable upbringing. Whether it was when she was a daddies girl or living with her loving grandparents who did nothing but support her, she may be find it harder to adapt to the Program than her peers. Whilst it isn’t particularly easy for anybody to adapt to; Sheri will undoubtedly find it harder to coax out her survival instinct than her more hardened peers. Sheri hasn’t been camping before and is a city slicker born and raised, she’d find it more than a challenge to adapt to moving about in the wilderness, let alone surviving in it without luxuries or technology. Being afraid of fire can have its bad points, whilst she may avoid smoke (and ultimately avoiding an ambush) what would happen if somebody threw a Molotov cocktail and her friends trouser leg caught aflame? Would she scream and run away or simply freeze up in fear? Either way she’d be an easy target whether or not she was frantic and alone or breaking into tears whilst the only person able to defend her was being roasted alive. Sheri has never gotten into a physical fight in her life, and as a result has a low pain barrier and certainly wouldn’t be able to hold her own against somebody. Despite not being gullible, Sheri doesn’t see anybody as a particular threat, and whilst she does have a petty rivalry with some, she finds it pretty hard to imagine her classmates wanting to kill her. One downside to her acting could be that others may assume she is lying through her teeth and trying to deceive them, making them instantly distrustful and wary of her. Being wary of boys and those she mentally deems as thugs may cloud her judgement and she could end up making the wrong decision on who she groups up with, she would unknowingly choose a clean cut suburban girl from the suburbs over a loyal and trustworthy boy who looks rough around the edges, being unaware of the fact the girl may have already killed four people. To top everything off, her disadvantages outnumbering her advantages is a clear indicator of where her chance at survival stands. Designated Number: Female Student #1 ---- Designated Weapon: Louisville Slugger Conclusion: The stamina gives her an edge with that weapon that most kids wouldn't have. She may have a fighting chance, but I sincerely doubt she'll come out on top with her lack of fighting experience. The above biography is as written by Shawnee. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Sean Tucker, Sydney Cole Killed By: Jethro Stuarts Collected Weapons: 'Louisville Slugger (assigned weapon, to Madeline Harris) '''Allies: 'Wendy Fischer '''Enemies: Sean Tucker, Sydney Cole, Jethro Stuarts Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sherilyn; or Sheri for short, after awakening to sound of Jessica Vogel found herself afraid that Jessica was in it to win it. Although she had been armed with a bat she lost it when changing her high-heels; her luck would have it that Wendy Fischer; a friend, picked it up. Unfortunately Sheri both attacked and offended Wendy to get the bat back. Although Wendy let go of the bat and left, Sheri was with one less ally. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"You're a bad liar. Besides, now that I got him, I don't need you anymore. I think it's time Wendy was avenged."'' - (Rambling to Sydney Cole after killing Sean Tucker, and before beating Sydney to death with the Louisville Slugger) Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sherilyn, in chronological order. Pregame *The Hair Incident Program *It Had To Be Me *Plenty Death To Go Around Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sherilyn Schachter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *It was a shame Sheri's handler didn't stick around. I thought Sheri was very well written, and her interaction with Wendy, really forced me to work with an interesting setup, with a conflict between friends, rather than a friendly meeting. I thought that went really well actually. I loved the 'voice' that Shawnee gave to Sheri in her 'writing. I really got a strong sense of who she was and how her attitude was like. Sheri had a ton of potential which would have been interesting to see played out. That being said, I did like her shake up in attitude, when she got crazy under that hand of Mini_help. She was the first bonafide psychotic in the story before Madeline Harris got fleshed out later to be even more crazy. Her psychotic nonsensical rambling about the poor students who she believed worked together to kill her friend Wendy (my own character no less!) was very fun to read. You could feel how she totally lost it in her mind, as she went Louisville Slugger Crazy on everyone she saw, to avenge Wendy. Haha, lovin all Sheri's portrayals. - Keaka *Like Siobhan, Sherilyn really saw Shawnee coming into her own, writing her own character with tons of personality and voice. She had much more of an edge than Siobhan, which gave her more narrative options. Unfortunately, she also had a close relationship with the inactive Alex Thornton, which never amounted to anything, and then went inactive herself. She was the most appropriate character left to go crazy, and thus got grabbed as the center of the inactive purge. Like I've been saying about the others, though, I'd've rather seen her story reach its natural conclusion. - MurderWeasel Category:The Program Category:Characters Category:Program Characters